Vehicles in Just Cause 4
This article is a list of all known vehicles in Just Cause 4. Very few of the vehicles in have known names so far, so the article relies on descriptions and screenshots. This article will eventually be moved to Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles, similar to Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles. Aerodynamics One of the new vehicular features in Just Cause 4 is aerodynamics. Developers explained in some promotional interviews that different vehicles with different aerodynamical properties will be able to withstand wind and tornadoes more than others. Returning vehicles Previous Just Causes had a few vehicles that seemed to return, but they had different names and only resembled enough to count as spiritual successors. Examples: Pocumtuck Nomad, Mosca 125 Performance/Mosca 125 Rallye, the various MV types. Based on the trailers and gameplay videos so far, there can be no doubt that several vehicle models have been reused, but it's not yet known if they have the same names. Some vehicles might just closely resemble older vehicles and end up with different names. Notes about the below lists *All known vehicle names (from gameplay videos) have bold text names. Note that these names are very likely going to be changed before game launch. *All descriptions should ideally be detailed enough to recognize the described vehicle from the gallery below. Please do not add duplicates into the list, as they are hard enough to tell apart with entries like "another sports car", or "another SUV". Land vehicles Civilian cars and motorcycles *Muscle car, similar in appearance to a Ford Mustang and the AMC Javelin with the rear end alike to the 1969 Dodge Charger. It has 'Coyle' written in chrome text on the rear, although it's unknown whether this is a model or manufacturer name. The "Deathstalker Scorpion DLC Pack" includes a muscle car. It may be the same one, meaning that this vehicle is DLC. *An SUV or hatchback that appears to be the Stria Kavala, with more polymer accessories and trim pieces. *Pickup truck which has been identified as a Stria Toro also being sucked into the same tornado. It has also been seen in parking lots in another section of the trailer. It is radically facelifted with a new bumper and window line. *Vehicle identified as the Stria Gioco, first appearing on an inhabited bridge. *Buggy that looks similar to the Urga Ogar 7 V8. *Sports bike which looks extremely similar to the MV402, although a frontal view is yet to confirm whether this is the MV402. *Motorcycle similar to the Pavouk U-15. *Snowmobile that could possibly be the same snowmobile that was cut from Just Cause 3 (see Cut game content from Just Cause 3). *'Prisa Hidalgo' - Closely resembles the Stria Infimo S, but has 4 front lights. It appears in both derelict and cleaner versions. *'Prisa Cúmbila' - Closely resembles the Stria Joia. *'Prisa Maradona Z' - Modern dirt bike that has the same design as the Geschwind V3000 but with a different paintjob and no evidence of an Autostraad logo. *New sports car that appears similar in design to the Verdeleon 3 but with different headlights and frontal styling. It also appears to bear a Mugello logo. *Classic car looking identical to the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. *Small hatchback identical to the Stria Cucciola. *Another hatchback appearing identical to the Stria Carera Standard/Stria Carera G. *'Old camper van' - Old van looking identical to the '63 Autostraad Weltbus. *SUV that looks similar to a Gurgel Tocantins, but on a smaller body the size of a Weimaraner. It has a spare wheel on the hood. There's also a Black Hand version of this. *Small sporty hatchback with a racing kit. This car has a large spoiler, 3 externally mounted front lights, big front bumper attachment of sorts and an air intake on the roof. It resembles the Fukuda Tournament, and takes the appearance of a hill climb rally car. *A new hatchback similar in size and shape to a Windhund 4, except it resembles a car almost like a Volkswagen Gol or Polo . Civilian special-purpose vehicles *Bus that resembles the Citispeed Eco 75. *Armed buggy that resembles the Weaponized Urga Ogar. This is a DLC vehicle, included in the "Deathstalker Scorpion DLC Pack". *At least three types of civilian Vehicle trailers. There's a closed box, a flatbed and a car transporter. *Truck for towing the above-mentioned semi-trailers. It looks similar to the Autostraad Reisender 7. *'Bulldozer' - A big front loader with an odd design having the front wheels smaller than the rear wheels. The bucket is able to be raised and lowered by the player. Also very strangely, the vehicle has hydraulic stabilizing legs at the rear corners. *'Armadillo Montacargas' - A different kind of front loader vehicle that has hydraulic stabilizing legs at all corners. It comes with a forklift attachment and the boom can be operated by the player. The vehicles shape should allow the top half of the vehicle to rotate, but it doesn't seem to be possible in the pre-release videos. *'Articulated crane' - 14-wheeled mobile crane truck with a crane usable by the player. It has the most wheels of any land vehicle in the Just Cause series by far, the previous most being only 8 wheels. *'Hurricane chaser' / Storm Chaser / Stormchaser / Verdad 1 Stormchaser - Fast yellow truck resembling an airport fire truck. *'Cable cars' make a return at what appears to be some sort of military/Black Hand base. It's a long system with many destructable cars. *Roofless agricultural tractor. Details are unknown because it's concealed by crops and seen from a distance. *Truck that appears to be the Stria Obrero. Military vehicles *MV-type armoured SUVs. *'Cavalry' - MRAP-type 6-wheeled armoured truck. It's a little smaller than the Urga Fura 570. It also appears to have a rebel/faction variant covered in graffiti or markings. This truck has an MG turret. *MV-equivalent light armored vehicle with a very angular design. It appears to be the most commonly used vehicle by the Black Hand and also comes in a pickup body style, although it's unknown whether these vehicles will have the same name. *Buggy with an almost identical appearance to the Urga Ogar 7 V8, except with a different setup of lighting. *APC similar to the CS Baltdjur. It has an automated MG turret that can likely be controlled by the driver. *Train on monorail tracks. The locomotive appears to be a normal diesel locomotive with a red stripe on it (marked as belonging to the Black Hand), followed by a car with a massive cannon on it. *Treaded tanks: **'Prizefighter Tank' - Some light tank that in reality would count as a big infantry fighting vehicle. Resembles the Puma (IFV). Lifting this with the balloons makes it possibly stronger than an attack helicopter, but very hard to steer. Steering and propulsion can be done by setting the balloons to fly to where you're aiming. **Some medium tank that resembles the Merkava 4. **AA tank. A special version of one of the above, that has a turret similar to the Flakpanzer Gepard, but with 4 barrels. *Huge 6x6 truck with a giant cannon turret. This is probably the same turret as on the train. The turret will rotate and try to kill the player, but the vehicle blows up from only small arms fire. The cannon is thick enough (something like 500mm) to resemble a battleship gun, but is only as short as the truck. *'Próspero Hauler' - Large 8x8 truck that looks like a Oshkosh M978 flatbed. Strangely, this truck has a flat rear, but it also has a connector for a semi-trailer. This is only visible in the top and rear view. Also, because the connector is further back then the most rear wheels, it should have poor handling when towing a heavy trailer. *Several types of military trailers: **Large trailer with a guard tower on it. **Big trailer with a set of 4 missile containers. The containers closely resemble Patriot missile launchers. **Trailer shaped like a bus/brick with a small revolving device on the roof. Sea vehicles *Rico is seen riding something like a Stria PW 220 R-GT. *The Whaleshark appears to return, though this is yet to be confirmed. *Some sort of fan boat is seen. *An armed military boat is also seen, full enclosed with a single gun in a turret. *Some other unidentified ships and boats are seen in game art. Aerial vehicles Helicopters *'Utility helicopter' - Civilian helicopter sharing its model with the Eubus Eagle. For some reason armed with missiles and machine guns. Reportedly it is now named Dracon 22LR (note name may change in beta or release). *Attack helicopter similar in appearance to the AH-1 Cobra with it's long tail boom and landing skids instead of wheeled landing gear. It is similar to the Sivirkin 15 Havoc. *Another attack helicopter this time looking almost identical to the CS Navajo but with a different cockpit canopy. *Attack helicopter seen in game art that appears to be a Mi-24 Hind fuselage and cockpit with the coaxial rotors from a Kamov Ka-50/52 Crocodile/Black Shark, although the helicopter itself isn't very visible because of how far away it is. *Transport helicopter similar to the CS Comet but more rounded and with twin axle rear landing gear. It is seen transporting Gabriela Morales. *Skycrane-like helicopters. It uses a magnet instead of a hook. *Small helicopter on floats, possibly the Urga Racek. Fixed-wing aircraft *Twin-engine swept wing fighter jet similar in appearance to the F-14 Tomcat and Panavia Tornado. *Fighter aircraft similar to an F-16 Fighting falcon with a single engine and single vertical stabiliser setup, although it has different intakes and a cockpit almost reminiscent of a Sukhoi Su-27 or MiG-29. *The U41 Ptakojester seems to be making a return. *Single-engined seaplane that appears similar to the De Havilland Turbo Beaver and Otter aircraft. Interestingly it has the same registration seen on the Urga U17 Akrobat in Just Cause 3. *'Emsavion Cropduster' - Small twin-engined propeller aircraft that closely resembles the Urga U17 Akrobat. *'EM-979 Airliner' - Commercial airliner, similar to the Aeroliner 474 and quite similar to the Airbus A300. *'Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet' (actual name may differ) - Small armed jet with variable sweep wings. *Possible small private jet, styled plane with jets near the rear and a T-tail, similar in design to the Cassius 192, but not much can be seen from the distance from the camera it is. *In NerdCubed's second Just Cause 4 video, if one was to closely look at one of the airport hangars, one can see another unidentified aircraft resting in there. The only glimpses of it we see is it's tail, which seems to resemble that of a DC-3. Others *Twin-rotor drone supposedly fired from a gun to protect some kind of Black Hand "Elite" soldiers. *Larger drone, this time about the size of a car or bigger but still with two rotors. *Smaller drones with their rotors in an almost vertical position, assuming they are rotors. *Microlight-type aircraft powered by a fan. *'Surveillance Airship' - Large motorized blimp. It can be controlled as a vehicle, but just like the Stria Switzo Propaganda, it has to be destroyed as a part of settlement completion. Gallery Land vehicles Front Loader.png|The Front Loader type construction vehicle. Just Cause 4 Vehicle resembling Stria Kavala.png|A vehicle similar to the Stria Kavala being sucked up by a tornado. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling Stria Toro.png|A Stria Toro being sucked up by a tornado. JC4 Black Hand AH-1 Cobra like Attack Helicopter and Mustang.png|A muscle car being lifted by the new balloon tethers. JC4 screenshot from trailer two different military cars.png|Two Black Hand vehicles including one similar to an Urga Ogar 7 V8. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling CS Baltdjur.png|An APC that is or is similar to the CS Baltdjur. Custom APC.png|The presumably custom APC/Armoured van type vehicle. Mugello Alike Bike.png|The motorbike that could possibly be an MV402. Mustang Type Car.png|The rear end of the muscle car. Mustang Front.png|The front end of the Muscle Car. Just Cause 4 motorbike resembling Pavouk U-15.png|The Pavouk U-15. Tornado and Cars.png|Cars in a parking lot being devastated by a tornado. JC4 screenshot from trailer Rico in some dune buggy.png|Another shot of the Urga Ogar 7 V8 alike buggy. JC4 trailer screenshot (snowmobile).png|The snowmobile. Beater Stria Infimo S.png|The beater-looking Stria Infimo S alike car. Black Hand Armoured Pickups.png|Two Black Hand armoured pickup trucks being sucked into a tornado. Bridge Settlement with Cars.png|The inhabited bridge structure this time with cars and a bus on it. Car Transporter.png|The tractor-trailer car transporter. Civilian Urga Ogar 7 V8.png|An Urga Ogar 7 V8-like buggy in a civilian paint scheme. Geshwind Like Bike.png|Close up of the civilian dirt bike. Geshwind Like Bike 2.png|The motorbike that looks similar to the Geschwind V3000. Just Cause 4 Sports Car.png|A new sports car. Just Cause 4 Train Blur.png|The train. Military Car with Balloon Grapples.png|Military car being lifted by balloon grapples. Mobile Crane Truck.png|14-wheeled crane truck. Mugello Raffinati Vitesse Modified.png|The Mugello Raffinati Vitesse similar vehicle in it's possible two tone paint job and with a possible custom hood scoop. Possible Fire Truck.png|The "Hurricane chaser". Rebel or Faction Armoured Vehicle.png|Faction armoured vehicle. Solis Cable Cars.png|The cable cars. Stria Carera Like Car Just Cause 4.png|The vehicle similar to the Stria Carera G/Stria Carera Standard. Stria Cucciola Just Cause 4.png|The vehicle resembling a Stria Cucciola. Stria Infimo S, Weltbus and Unknown SUV.png|The Stria Infimo S and '63 Autostraad Weltbus alike vehicles and an unknown SUV. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|Trains and railroads will be back again. Treaded Tank Firing Rear.png|The treaded tank firing. Treaded Tank Front Dark.png|The treaded tank driving at night. Treaded Tank Possibly Damaged.png|The treaded tank with thrusters attached to it. Unknown Civilian SUV.png|A new civilian SUV. Urga Ogar 7 V8 Sand Dunes Just Cause 4.png|A vehicle that looks similar to an Urga Ogar 7 V8 driving across dunes. Solis Fields and Tractor.png|A tractor in some fields. JC4 Hatchback with a racing kit.png|Hatchback with a racing kit. JC4 APC with an automated MG turret.png|APC with an automated MG turret. JC4 AA tank.png|2 views of the AA tank. JC4 articulated crane (left side).png|The crane. JC4 articulated crane (lifting a truck).png| JC4 truck with giant gun.png|The turret is automated. Be afraid if you see this and don't stand still. JC4 missile trailer.png|Missile trailer. JC4 light tank.png|Light tank. JC4 pre-launch gameplay (APC, van and trailer-tower).png|Trailer with a Guard Tower and an armored truck. Armadillo Montacargas (Armadillo 506).png|Armadillo Montacargas (Armadillo 506). JC4 buggy at a desert town.jpg Sea vehicles Just Cause 4 Boat.png|The armed military boat. Stria Jetski Just Cause 4.png|The Stria PW 220 R-GT. Whaleshark and Village.png|A Whaleshark passing a village. JC4 trailer screenshot (new boat).png|The fan boat. JC4 trailer screenshot (two new boats).png|The military and fan boat together. Aerial vehicles Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling AH-1 Cobra side view.png|The side of the Cobra inspired attack helicopter. JC4 Black Hand AH-1 Cobra like Attack Helicopter and Mustang.png|The same helicopter. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling AH-1 Cobra Upside Down.png|The Cobra type helicopter being flipped by what could be the new tether thrusters. Attack Helicopter Black Hand.png|Another attack helicopter more similar to the CS Navajo. JC4 screenshot from trailer two helicopters grappled together.png|Two types of attack helicopter. JC4 screenshot from trailer Black Hand drone.png|Black Hand drone that's launched from a hand-held device. JC4 trailer screenshot (new jet crashes into a glass dome).png|A swept wing type fighter aircraft crashing into a glass dome. Similar to F-14. F-16 2.png|The same plane with its wings in the wider positions. JC4 screenshot from trailer fighter jet firing missiles.png|The same aircraft firing missiles. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling U41 Ptakojester.png|The U41 Ptakojester (or some vehicle similar to it) being sucked into a tornado. Solis Temples and Waterfall and Plane.png|A seaplane, which interestingly shares it's registration with every Urga U17 Akrobat form Just Cause 3. JC4 small picture of the double-rotor helicopter.jpg|An attack helicopter that appears to be a cross between an Mi-24 and Ka-52/50. Tornado and Plane.png|A plane similar in appearance to the Urga U17 Akrobat being sucked into a tornado. Transport Helicopter.png|The helicopter transporting Gabriella Morales Transport Helicopter Rear.png|Another shot of the same helicopter. JC4 screenshot from trailer transport helicopter landing.png|The underside of the helicopter. AH-1 Helicopters Attacking Bridge Settlement.png|Three attack helicopters attacking a settlement. AH-1 Type Helicopter Close Up.png|A close up of the AH-1 styled helicopter. Note it's triple minion setup. Airliner Blown Up.png|The airliner after being blown up. Airliner in Tornado.png|The most 'complete' shot of the airliner from the trailer. Eubus Eagle Like Helicopter Front.png|A helicopter similar to the Eubus Eagle. Eubus Eagle Type Helicopter.png|Another shot of the Eubus Eagle alike helicopter. Just Cause 4 Microjet.png|First shot seen of the 'microjet'. Just Cause 4 Microjet 2.png|The microjet pulling away revealing it's wings. Large Black Hand Drone.png|The large Black Hand drone and two smaller drones. Large Black Hand Drones.png|Another shot of the drones. Microjet Flying.png|Close up of the 'microjet' from the front. Microjet Wings Folded.png|The 'microjet' with it's wings folded. Microjet Wings Unfolding.png|The 'microjet's wings unfolding. Microlight Type Plane.png|A Microlight type aircraft. Skycrane Type Helicopter.png|The two skycrane type helicopters. Solis Mountains and Plane possibly copy.png|The possible private jet. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|A helicopter in front of a train. U41 Ptakojesters at an Airport.png|Two U41 Ptakojesters at a large airport. Urga Racek Like Vehicle Just Cause 4.png|A helicopter alike the Urga Racek. Urga U17 Akrobat Type Plane.png|A plane similar to the Urga U17 Akrobat. JC4 blimp.jpg|The blimp seen during gameplay videos. EM-979 Airliner and blimp.png|EM-979 Airliner and Surveillance Airship. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles‎ Category:Just Cause 4